Why didn't you shoot Kamski?
by Carla Radames
Summary: A different take on my first Connor/Chloe fic. Connor turns the tables on Kamski.


Hank hadn't known what to expect, he had no idea he'd feel as nervous as he did as soon the door opened. It took the Lieutenant by complete surprise.

The only words he could come up with were, "Hi, uh."

Connor wondered if he should step in, but didn't want to end up embarrassing the Lieutenant.

 _'Come on, Hank. Pull yourself together, she's just a girl.'_ "I, er, well I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson." he stopped to think if he'd got his name right. All good so far, continue. "Detroit Police Department. I'm here to see Mr Elijah Kamski."

The android smiled, making Hank feel weak at the knees.

"Please come in," she gestured.

It took a moment for it to register through his brain. He was just about to turn to Connor, but took to heading inside. Connor followed him in, giving a quick glance to the android by the door. She closed it behind them, stepping over a little to inform Hank about letting Kamski know about them being here.

"I'll let Elijah know you're here, please make yourself comfortable." She gestured to the chairs behind them, before heading off.

Hank sat himself down, hands lightly tapping his legs.

Connor picked up on this and asked. "Lieutenant, is something the matter?"

Hank tried to blow it off as nothing. "What's it to ya?" he scowled.

Connor took a seat now too. "You seem a little worked up, I just thought..."

"Connor."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Shut up," he snapped.

Connor let it slip, you'd have thought he'd have learnt by now.

"Okay, fine. You win," the older man sighed.

Connor looked to him puzzled by his comment. "I win at what?"

"What's bugging me," he grumbled.

"Oh," Connor thought.

"I, uh, I just thought she was a nice girl." The Lieutenant confessed.

Connor turned to him. "You're right, she's really pretty."

"She?" Hank smiled at him.

Connor nodded.

"I always thought they were an 'it' not she."

"You said she was a 'nice girl', Lieutenant."

"I, uh, I did, didn't I?"

Connor smiled.

"What about the one back at the highway, huh?" Hank now questioned. "Was she really pretty?"

Connor was just about to answer when Chloe appeared once again.

"Elijah will see you now."

Hank pulled himself to his feet and headed for the room Chloe had just come from. He was a little surprised to see two more of the same model having a conversation between themselves.

He cleared his throat, swallowing his nervousness. "Mr Kamski."

"I'll be with you in a minute," Kamski replied, doing another lap.

Connor headed over to the window, Hank now following. Chloe disappeared once again, reappearing with a gown for Kamski. The three then talked, until Kamski pulled out a gun, placing it in Connors hand.

"Shoot this android and I'll tell you all I know," he pushed.

"Connor," Hank warned.

Chloe was kneeled in front of him, waiting for a bullet.

"I have no reason to kill something that's done no wrong," Connor turned on Kamski.

Kamski smirked. "What about your mission, what you were programmed for?"

"You told me if I kill this android, you would tell me all I needed to know."

"Correct," Kamski nodded, getting the gun pointed at him now instead.

"Then tell me," Connor demanded. "There's no point to killing an innocent."

"Connor," Hank frowned.

"What is it you know," Connor continued.

"Connor!" Hank snapped.

"I never thought you'd go this far," Kamski laughed.

"Connor, put the gun down." Hank now intervened, holding a gun to his androids head.

Connor lowered the gun and threw it into the pool.

"I'll be in the car," he said before storming off.

Hank sighed heavily, slipping his gun back into the holder.

"He's quite unstable," Kamski scowled. "I never expected such a thing."

"No," Hank glared. "He's protective."

"Protective?" Kamski frowned. "Of what?"

"Of her," Hank nodded to the kneeling Chloe.

Kamski looked to Chloe, beckoning her to stand.

"Go," he told her as Hank left.

xXx

Hank walked down the path to his car, seeing Connor sitting there patiently for him. He opened the door and climbed in.

"You know I don't agree with what happened in there."

Connor lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Hank. I don't know what came over me."

Hank shook his head, but gave Connor a bit of support by rubbing his back. "It's alright, son. You were angry over Kamski."

"I just couldn't shoot her, Hank."

"Yeah, I know."

"Was it wrong of me?"

Hank pulled him close. "I'd have done the same thing."

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Well, I think my finger may have accidentally slipped."

Connor furrowed his brows. "Did you really intend to want to shoot me again?"

Hank stiffened at this. "I.. I thought you'd do something stupid."

"Something human, you mean?"

"Yeah," Hank sighed.

"I wouldn't have been able to," Connor informed him. "Kamski is a sick bastard, but he's the one that created us."

"Language," Hank scolded lightly. "I think you've been around me far too long. You're picking up on my bad habits."

"Sorry, Lieutenant."

 _'You're more human than most, Connor.'_ "Hey, look." Hank nodded, allowing Connor to sit up.

He turned to see Chloe walking down to them, stopping by the side of the car.

"Think Kamski's had a change of heart?"

Connor shrugged before opening the door.

"Elijah wanted me to give you this," she told him, holding out her arm.

Connor connected with her, getting all the information he needed.

"I know where Jericho is," he told Hank.

"Great," Hank smiled.

Connor then turned back to Chloe. "I didn't mean to do what I did back there."

Chloe shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Elijah, wishes you well."

"Is that Elijah or you?" Hank blurted out.

Chloe smiled before raising up onto her tip toes to leave Connor a little gift before quickly heading back inside.

"Whoa there, buddy. Did she just..."

Connor raised a hand to his face. "She kissed me, Hank."

"Yeah, I saw." Hank grinned.

Connor looked back before climbing in the car.

"Yes, she was."

"Huh?" Hank asked bewildered.

"You asked me about Kara, I was answering the question for you."

"Alright, hold up. You just got kissed by a girl, that doesn't mean you can have as many as you want."

"No," Connor shook his head. "A respectable relationship is between two people."

"Yeah, two." Hank agreed, wondering if he'd have Connor dating now.

 _'Great, what have I got myself into?'_


End file.
